FateExtra:A war for peace
by BlueBlade87
Summary: "Yaho everyone; It's Sayuri here to tell you that i'll be taking a break from stuff for a bit so i can be in the Holy Grail War! But once I win it i'll be back to you guys with new songs and everything. Oh, btw i'll be wishing for peace as we all can use it. But for now i'll leave you with this new song, this is 'Bittersweet return', i hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1:'Mundane life'

"Hey did you hear Sayuri-chan's new song it's so good!" I looked to my left to see two of my classmates gushing about a song.

"Yeah but it's her last song before she completes that one thing she does that one thing right?" The second one said as the first one nodded and I wonder what that 'thing' was I didn't have the slightest clue and before I could start to think of an idea I was taken out of my thoughts by a cocky voice.

"Oi Yukiko, are you even listening to me! I give you my time and here you are stuck in you're empty head!" Ah, Shinji Matou a, friend, I guess you could call him that, if you had a screw loose.

"Sorry Shinji I guess I was a bit tired. Sorry for not listening, what did you have to say." I asked him as I offered a smile as an apology. He seemed to grumble a little before answering.

"What I was goanna tell you was…" he had started before he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Shinji, can you help me with this assignment." A female whined as I recognized this girl, she was Akane Sakurai a female who loved toying with boys.

I guess I should go over the three of us starting with the two in front of me, first impressions are important after all.

The boy as you know is Shinji Matou. He's considered to be the best Asian gamer or is at the very least high up there in the gaming world. He wears the standard male uniform of Tsukumihara Academy but he's added a purple button up shirt and keeps the first two buttons undone. He has this hair color that looks like a shade of periwinkle. He has a younger sister who's the nurse assistance and I'm more friends with her rather than this guy. And he is pretty good looking, even though people always assume we're dating but he luckily flat out rejects that saying that 'there's only one person for me to like as she understands what its like at the top', plus this guy has such a twisted personality it makes Dr. J and Hide look sane in comparison.

Now on to Akane Sakurai, she's a whore in my opinion plan as that. But she has 'really pretty' blonde 'totally not dyed' hair and green eyes. She is a constant talk among boys because she's dated at least all of them once, I wasn't joking when I called her a whore she goes through guys like Jack the Ripper goes through prostitutes. She's always gave me the evil eyes whenever she sees me cause apparently I'm a rival to her. I wonder if this is how the royal family during the French revolution was looked at. But all in all she's a terrible witch who should burn at the stake and pay for the crimes of Jeanne De Arc. She keeps trying to date Shinji but he isn't even interested in her.

"And that's how that's done, got it Sakurai." Shinji said as he stopped his little lecture to Akane and turned back to me.

"By the way don't you have club activates today?" Shinji asked as I shook my head after all I wasn't in any clubs.

"No I'm not in any clubs. I'll probably head home or help out Sakura with her duties. Anyway you two should get ready for class Fujimura-sensei will get mad if you're out of your seat." I told as I got out my history book, my favorite subject. And the two listened to me but I could tell that they didn't like me ordering them.

"Good morning class! I hope you're all ready to, AHHH!" A woman with orange hair that I knew as my teacher said before she started to fall right on cue and in her standard spot to.

The entire class was mumbling things akin to 'it happened again' 'why always in the same spot' and 'is she dead'.

"Um, Fujimura-sensei are you okay. Do you need to head to the nurse?" I asked her as she picked up her head and put her hand on it.

"I'm fine Sakurahime-chan, thanks for the worrying though; I might give you extra credit as thanks." Fujimura-sensei said as she had a thumbs up directed towards me.

…

Ah the end of the day. A time when students go to clubs or head home, linger and wait for their friends and head out to do things together. But I mainly help out Sakura with her duties as the nurse's assistance.

"Now where do you think you're going pig?" Sakurai asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Ah, Sakurai-san what do I owe this meeting?" I asked her trying to hide how displeased I was with talking to her; luckily I seemed to succeed as she remained oblivious.

"Huh, what the hell talking like you're important or someone of high class. Please you're nothing but a low-class girl." Akane said as she added in a haughty laugh. God why those this girl need to be near me I just want to help my friend.

"Anyway I've come with a declaration of war for you Sakurahime Yukiko. Know that I will be the true idol of this school and of the world, after I throw you and Tousaka from the top the true queen will take her place!" Sakurai said as she started to laugh again and I didn't need to wonder who Tousaka was, she and I have meet once but it was very brief and from what I gathered she was a kind person but very tough. So she was a true breed tsundere.

Luckily I got out of the classroom as Sakurai kept giving a speech about how 'inferior' I was to her and how 'superior' she was, meanwhile I had higher test scores and I was better at athletics then her as well.

…

"God can that girl talk and complain." I said out loud as I took a breath on the roof this was the only safe place as Akane 'hates how the wind messes up her lustrous hair'.

"My how beautiful, the setting sun basks this place in a warm glow, if only it was real but then again if this was real I wouldn't be appreciating it like I am now." A voice said as I looked around to see who was talking but I couldn't see them.

"Huh, well looks like this spot is off the list someone found it." The voice said again and I'm pretty sure they were talking about me and I looked up to see a girl in red.

"Ah, oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked at her catching her features. She had blue eyes with hair that remind me of an onyx, she had her hair in twin-tails held up with ribbons and she had a tight red top with a cross with two dots on the upper side of the cross. She had a short black skirt with long leather boots with a heel attached to it I knew who this girl was.

"It's all right you wouldn't know, oh, Sakurahime it's you." Rin said as she came down from the top of where the stairs from the third floor stopped at.

"Ah Tousaka-san I didn't expect to see you up here." To be fair I only meet her once so I didn't know her schedule.

"I come up here to see the sunset; it's very beautiful after all." Rin told me as she pointed at the sunset.

"Ah yeah it is very nice to look at, I always think it's kinda otherworldly a little bit though, like it's not real." I told her as she nodded and she gained a glint in her eye at what I said.

"Yeah, well I should get going, I'll see you later Sakurahime." Rin said as she started to leave but stopped.

"Hmm, let me check one thing though." She said as she held my face before a quick shock of electricity went through me.

"Ah, I was right about interacting with masters, but I wasn't expecting you to be one. Then again I should have expected that miss idol." And as she said that Rin Tousaka had disappeared from my field of vision.

"What the!" Naturally I was surprised at the disappearance of Tousaka Rin, I mean who wouldn't be. Then all of a sudden a massive pain got shot into my head.

"God what the heck…" The pain was a bit unbearable but as soon as it appeared it went away.

"My poor head, ugh, I hate headaches." I mumbled as I started to head down the stairs to the first floor.

….

As I made it to the first floor I looked off to the left to see the corridor to the library and nurse's office. But what caught my interest was the storage closet for some reason; it seemed a bit different then normal.

"Sakura what the heck are you doing here still. You should be at archery practice!" A voice that I recognized as Shinji said loudly to his younger sister Sakura.

"Ah sorry, I've just got caught up with helping out at the nurse's office." Sakura said as she looked down most likely to try and avoid Shinji's temper and wrath.

"That's fine as long as you don't go over to 'their' house. But something tells me that you did huh." Shinji said as Sakura started to freak a little, I remember her telling me about how she had a crush on someone and due to her helpful nature she offered to help out with domestic activities like cooking and stuff.

"Shinji stop terrorizing your little sister, you should be a good oni-san to her." I said as I tried to come to defend Sakura.

"Ah Sakurahime-sempai, hello." Sakura said as she shyly waved, but I could see relief in her eyes.

"Huh, oh, it's you Yukiko. Boy do I have something to tell you." Shinji said as he turned to me.

"So get this, that bitch Tousaka rejected me after I went out of my way to ask her out! The nerve of that girl! When I thought she understood what it felt like at the top!" Shinji said as he seemed pretty pissed at being rejected.

Honestly I don't really even know why I'm friends with him in the first place; he's way too twisted for me.

…

After listening to Shinji complain and all that he left and as he left he had told me and Sakura he was going home. So seeing Sakura free from Shinji I told her good-bye and started to leave the school.

And once again I found my attention drawn to the storage closet and I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I'm really distracted today." I said as I looked over the person who I bumped into.

The person I bumped into was a male with black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing the school uniform all prim and proper with no modifiers at all, well he seems very bland.

"It's all right, you weren't looking and I didn't catch you either so it's all right. Ah right, I'm Izayoi Ao, nice to meet you." The now identified Ao told me I he held out his hand.

"Sakurahime Yukiko, nice to meet you Izayoi-san." I told him as I smiled and he looked at me closely.

"You look like someone I know, well not know personally but you look slightly familiar." Izayoi said as I nodded my head.

"I see, may I ask who you're reminded of." I was curious so naturally I'd tried to gain information, what, I'm human and we're very curious creatures.

"You look like Sayuri, that idol who blew up online like, three years ago. She's really pretty and a good singer, I like her Enka songs the best, they're really moving." Izayoi said as I started to blush a little, to be fair Sayuri and I do happen to 'know' each other.

"Well I guess I should get going I'll see you later Sakurahime-san." Izayoi said as I suddenly remembered where I heard the name Izayoi Ao before.

"Oh dear, oh dear of dear. Why is he here? Is he really trying to do that of all things?!" I said as quite as I could to not gain his attention as he walked away, wait, the war! I can't believe I forgot the war!

"I'll have to do it tomorrow, I can't blow my cover Rin already figured it out, but I can trust her. I just hope I can get in to the actual war." I said as I left the school to force the day to restart.

….

As the second day of this thing went on I had found that Leo Harwey was here and that means that he's at least with someone as well, I heard from Shinji that he had a new math teacher, so I guess that's the person with Leo but there was someone following him around, so that could be them, and the math teacher might be someone else.

"Wonderful, I 'm alone as Rin's already there and she's the only help I have here, plus Sakurai and Izayoi are most likely there as well since I haven't seen either of them, plus it helps that the NPCs forget about any masters that have moved on." I said as I paced out on the roof of the school, this place was a safe zone.

"Okay, it's time for action!" I need to be strong I need to do this. "My war starts now."

…

Master Matrix level 0

No info on master has been given. Master has no confirmed servant.

Waiting on standby for master.

…

 **Author's notes!**

 **I'M SO SORRY! I know I just put a new thing up yesterday, but please hear me out. So I love the Fate series with, like all my heart, it's amazing. I've found mythical people that I've never heard of like Karna and it's gave me a positive version of some people to look at, Viva La France is one of them. But now on to the bad stuff, I won't be using any of the servants used by Hakuno Kishinami, I can already hear the disappointed Caster fan-boys, as they are meant for him/her and Yukiko isn't a true personal version of Hakuno. But I feel like I've given really big clues to who the servants of Akame and Ao have, especially Akame with one of her lines, I think I should change it, but I'm too lazy. But I truly hope you enjoy my first novelization of Fate/Extra! Also I've taken a page out of the person who inspired me to write this with cute little character bios, sadly you won't get that till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:My Servant is!

'First stop, I need to find out where the way to the actual war is. I needed to get there like yesterday, time is of the essence.' I had thought at the time as I swiftly went down the stairs but I stopped at sound of voice.

"And what are you doing running in the halls?" A male voice questioned me as I turned slowly to see who was addressing me. And it turned out to be someone I should be very scared off as it was Julius Harwey right in the flesh.

"I just wanted to get home fast as something I want to watch is on later and I don't want to miss it." I lied through my teeth, granted I was able to keep my voice steady during the whole talk; it paid having those vocal lessons when I was young, only an idol or actor would have such control over their voice.

"I see well get going then I'll let you off with a warning this time as you don't seem to be the type to cause trouble." Julius said as I nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you sir. I'll take my leave." I said and bowed as I walked down the stairs slowly and safely made it to the level with out being stabbed in the back.

"I almost had a heart attack seeing him; I don't ever want to have that experience again." Honestly I felt like I was going to die at any second being near him.

"Okay let's go, now where is the entrance to the battle section of this school, an AI won't be any help with that as I think they won't talk about anything about the war till I'm officially in it, God Rin why did you leave me a note or something." I mumbled as I had head down in defeat and I noticed two people walking in the left corridor. One was a master with the bare male NPC sprite and the other was a blond boy with an orange uniform, who did his outfit no one can pull off orange, then it clicked that, was Leo Harwey!

"I see so he'll lead me to the way forward, good thing he doesn't know I exist then." I'm so glad that they were far engouh away so I could follow them at a nice distance.

As the two rounded the corner I stopped to see if they realized I followed them, but I realized that the air around here was very different then normal, was it always like this before, no this must be because I remembered what I was here for.

"My, the attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents." Leo, my, at least Rin won't be bored if she fights you, even if you have a higher chance, pretty sure Rin's goanna get a really strong servant anyway just so your victory isn't so one note.

"But that's just my opinion… How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" Guys, but only one person is with him, unless he meant me. To be honest I think that Harwey family is a little weird.

"My, that's a bit rude you know. Calling a family weird even if you don't know them personally is a bit mean." Is this kid physic…Leo's level of creepy has gone up in my book.

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've held an actual conversation." My how kind this child is, he's genuinely being friendly, guess due to his past he must have been pretty sheltered, lucky.

But my Leo Harwey, blonde hair green eyes part of the family trying to take over the world with a resistance trying to stop said family by causing a war that brings in innocent people to the fight, yeah, I'm not the least bit upset on that. My biggest problem would be if that kid got King Arthur on his side, granted I don't think even the best hackers could get that Heroic Spirit, I thin only the moon cell has access to servants of that level.

"Attending school wasn't half-bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has quite an interesting experience. …However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived… sadly I won't be able to hear anymore new songs after this miss idol." And with that Leo turns his back to me, why do I feel like I need to break a rule here.

"Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot quite explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I should use the more congenial, 'See you later.' Well, it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck." And with that long kinda speech Leo puts his hand on the wall and disappears. Talk about ghosting and that other guy disappeared as well just as Leo put his hand… shit, that was a servant wasn't it! That would explain how he was able to tell I was there and why that guy was following him like a shadow! Oh God! My face has just been shown to an enemy servant!

"Just wonderful, now I run the risk of them waiting there to kill me!" Why must everything be against me on this, oh well, time to face the music! And with that I put my hand on the wall like Leo.

…..

When I was teleported from standing by the wall to a room with the lights turned off and it looked like a small storage area, there was a chalkboard with what looked like magnets on it and a bunch of boxes with rolls of paper in them. And only a little light was coming through the window. This must have been where all of the other masters went through to get to the war. And I guess that hole in the wall is where they walked through, but here was the biggest thing that caught my eye.

"What's with the bubbles, some lame special effect, for what we've confirmed to be some kind of almighty wish granting devise it, sure has lame and cheap effects. Well no matter this isn't a concert so I'll let up for now, come on mister doll you have battles to do while I need to command you." I said as I looked back to see the doll that's posing as my make-shift servant at the moment.

"I see that you need no introduction as to what you're doing potential master." A voice said as I started to look around for wherever it was coming from.

"Don't bother looking around as I'm no where near that area. But I must inform you that the 'doll' you so cruelly call it is in fact an effigy. It shall act as your sword and shield, and as such it will obey all your commands with no back-talk. Now go on and proceed. The truth you want is up ahead." This voice is oddly boring, but then again it's most likely an AI.

"Okay thanks, still calling it a doll though." I said as I walked through the opening of the wall.

After a bit I found myself in this pitch black area with six doors around me each with a different symbol on them, these must be servant doors. It's odd how pure it is in here, even the aura from the door that has the assassin and berserker symbol on it… and hey I just noticed that the symbols were combined on that door.

"An Assassin that's also a Berserker, ah, poor him or her. I pray for you to have good fortune." It must be hard for a servant to have madness enhancement, they all lose something for it. And I looked at the other doors to see if they had any other symbols as well. From the looks of it they didn't. As I looked around I noticed that someone was on the ground all grey and lifeless.

"Hmm, ah, someone failed I see, well we can't all be winners." This kid was wearing the school uniform and next to him was his lifeless doll.

Then the doll starts to move as it stands back up.

"Well this is interesting, are you copying a Berserker servant or one that has a high battle constitution skill rating?" I asked as it tried to attack me but I jumped back and my doll got in front of me to fight the other doll.

"Hey doll, distract it while I watch it for its battle plan." I said as the doll did as I said and dodged and attacked when there was an opening.

"An opening! Here, now I activate Arrow (14) Zap!" and I shot out a spell of mine hitting the opposing doll and causing it to become stunned and as such my doll was able to get in a big attack.

"This is oddly easy, why is this so easy?"To be fair my doll was pretty, and it was running circles around the other one. And then a large ball of energy was beginning to grow in its hands.

"Hmm, what's that? Hey doll, make sure to dodge that so you don't get destroyed." I said as my doll started to have sparks coming off of it, no way!

"I hit you instead of the other one! How could I make a mistake of just letting this thing fight freely, guess I'm not that smart after all." And with that my doll was burned to a crisp by the laser and I could see the other doll winding up for an attack.

"Guess this is it. Well I had a life; I became a digital pop-star and had a nice career with lots of fans and haters. My home got blown up by the Harweys but I still had mom and dad with me. Moved to Egypt and lived there for a bit before meeting Rin and joining the resistance as a peace speaker through my songs, Rin was my bodyguard for a bit in case any assassins came for me from that one death threat. So all in all I'm not sad or scared to die. Perhaps this is fate telling me that it's time." Oh who am I kidding, even while staring at my death I still couldn't stop the tears from falling, how immature of me, I should accept my losses like the adult I'll be soon.

"Fate, please little lady, don't think that fate has anything to do with this." A voice said as I looked around for it but before I could see who was talking the doll already fired and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to start, but it never came.

When I opened my eyes again I saw a male's face looking down at me. He had a soft green hair color that was styled in a spiky manner with it staying up. He also had orange-red eyes that reminded me of a hawk with how sharp they appeared and from what I can feel next to my head was hard and with how cold it was I'd say it was armor. I was also being held in his arms in a princess carry.

"Ah thank you for saving me. But umm, can you put me down first, I don't think you can fight and carry me at the same time." I told the male as he smirked at me.

"Sure but one question. Are you my Master?" This man was a Servant plan and simple and I nodded.

"You were the one who saved me from dying. I'd say that makes you my servant." I said as he put me down and nodded and a burning sensation on my hand appeared. My servant picked up on this.

"Master you okay?" He asked as I looked up to him and smiled through the small pain on my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine but for now… Take care of that doll before it can charge another attack like that again!" I ordered as my servant made a spear appear, so is he a lancer then.

"Right away Master, but I want a smile from you when you're not in any pain." He said as he charged at the doll with such speed it left a large dust cloud in its wake.

"Really that's it. Guess I shouldn't too surprised; you did have it on its last leg before the mess up." My servant said as I looked at the enemy doll seeing it completely broken and the main body part had a large whole in it, did he punch or puncture, heroic spirits are scary.

"So is you hand okay Master?" I shrieked and jumped back as my servant was right up next to me in like less then a second.

"You scared me! Please don't just suddenly appear from the other side of the room like that!" That's something I'm goanna have to get used to, I honestly feel like it is.

"Sorry Master. But really is your hand okay." I looked at my hand seeing the command spells/seals; I'll probably swap what I say ever now and again.

"Yes it is; thank you for worrying. Now let's move on…huh." I started to walk before I started stumbling a little.

"Looks like the shock from almost dying caught up. Guess I'll just do this." And with that I felt myself being lifted into the arms of my servant.

"Hey! I can walk fine! Put me down!" I could feel my face heating up as my servant ignored my orders. And then I did realize that my vision was going black.

"Take a nap Master. I'll get you someplace safe." And with that he flicked me on the head lightly as I glared at him before taking up his offer.

…..

"Sakurahime-senpai, please wake-up. I need to check if you're hurt in anyway." A voice that belonged to Sakura said as I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"Hmm, Sakura, where am I?" I asked the purple haired girl as I rubbed my eyes.

"You are currently in the infirmary. You appeared here after the qualifying round, you had a high level of stress from the qualifying round so the moon cell put you here after the battle ended so you can rest up." As Sakura said that she made a few floating charts appear in front of her with a hand motion.

"Vitals are fine. Magiccircuits output is 100%. You're perfectly fine, you may leave when ready, but it is close to nighttime so you should stay the night. Or you may go see Kotomine to receive your own room. " Sakura told me as I nodded and she started to leave the nurse's room. And once she left my servant made became visible as he sat on the bed across from me.

"So I've got some questions for ya Master." My when I first wake up I need to answer questions.

"Okay fire away." I told him as he started thinking of questions.

"So how much do you know about this war?"

"I know enough, it's a war to basically get a wish granted by the grail."

"Do you know about heroic spirits?"

"Of course, you're one, and from the looks of it you appear to be one of the stronger ones. I'm still impressed with how fast you are though."

"Thanks for the complement. So wanna take a guess at my class then."

"Hmm, well from what I've seen you're not a Saber or Caster. Berserker is out as you're not growling at me; Assassin doesn't seem likely as you don't seem to be the type to plan eight steps ahead before acting. So Lancer and Rider are left as my only choices. I think there's a 50-50 shot of you being one of them." We had a normal conversation, well as normal one can get when talking to their servant as they asked questions about the whole war that you will die in if you lose a battle here against another master and servant.

"You're really smart Master, is this natural knowledge to you or did someone tell you all this stuff?" My Servant said as I think he was proud at the fact that I knew what I was doing.

"No one of my friends told me the basics. But I did learn on from there on by myself." I'm glad that that tours were a thing and it showed me the world and many cool places. I really loved my London tour, so much fun!

"I see, they must be really smart if they know all this and then some." He must be pretty impressed that humans know all this stuff. To be fair I didn't know about it till I meet Rani and she told me this stuff on a whim. And that was after I claimed that the Holy Grail wasn't real.

"Well how about we do a formal introduction and head out to find that Kotomine guy?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Well I'm the great… you were trying to get me to revel my true name weren't you master?" Aw, looks like I got caught.

"What, heavens no, I was just trying to learn your class is all." I said as he started laughing.

"Crafty, I'll have to be on my toes then. I'll speak my true name when I feel like it or if it needs to happen. But for now I'm the one and only servant for you Rider!" So he's a Rider well I have a good class to get away if I'm ever in trouble.

"Okay then Rider. I'm Sakurahime Yukiko, pleased to meet you." I bowed a little and smiled.

"Glad I got to see your smile without you in pain." Rider told me as he smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"If you turn out to be a playboy I'll use a command seal on that." I said as I held up my right hand and he started to laugh.

"Hey I'm not that bad. I least I think I'm not that bad." Rider mumbled as I started to leave and he vanished from sight.

…..

When I exited the Nurse's room I was surprised at how many people saw outside of it. It pretty much looked like a normal school day. Though the air around here was different, the air was charged with something else.

"I didn't expect to see you here Pig." A voice that I loathe said as I saw Akane there, joy… it's her.

"Oh my, is this the girl you despise so much my dear master? She's nothing but a...!" a female with pink hair and horns appeared all of a sudden and I knew that was her servant but her eyes went from uninterested to shock in a split second.

"Yeah this is her she's…"

"A beautiful Idol! One in the flesh and to be brimming with youth too, ah, is this God giving me a chance to see heaven?!" And like that the pink haired female was hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Lancer off that pig this instant; this is an order!" Akane said as Lancer wasn't budging.

"No I'd rather be the servant of a beautiful girl like her then a piggy like you." Lancer said as I felt oddly out of place, I'd ask Rider to help me but I didn't want to have him seen.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to go now." I told the two and tried to get myself out of Lancer's hold, which wasn't that hard.

"Of course you probably need to go get everything ready for a consort anyway, I can't wait!" Lancer told me as she jumped up and down. Was this honestly a heroic spirit, she seemed like a pre-teen at best.

….

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I made it down to the first floor and Rider made himself known.

"You could have called me, that girl would have been easy to pry off you if you felt upset. Though I guess what I want to tell you will have to wait till later." And like that he disappeared as a man I didn't know walked up to me.

"Congratulations on making it to the main tournament." The man said and I recognized the voice.

"So you're the one that told me about the doll." I said and I thought I saw a tic mark appear on his head.

"It's an effigy and yes I am, and I wanted to present this to you." He pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"This is your matrix; it stores data on things such as enemy servants. It will also tell you who your opponent is at anytime and if you have the proper amount of cipher keys for the battle." Ah so this is my new best-friend till I win or lose this war.

"I see is there anything else I need to know." I told him ready to leave and head to the library.

"Yes that the matrix also gives you a password to your own private room, though I hope you like where ever your servant is from as it will go off of there place of origin and personal tastes." I swear I could hear silent laughing and looked to where my servant was.

"I see thank you. Where would this room be located?" I hope no where near the second floor as it's where an, unpleasant person for me is.

"On the second floor and the classroom of 2-2 is being used for all master's private rooms." Great, just great. Guess I should be an adult and deal with it.

"Thank you very much for the help, um, who are you?" O never learned this guy's name.

"I'm Kotomine." Oh he was the guy that Sakura mentioned.

"Ah I see, thank you Kotomine-san." I said and started to head back up the stairs.

…..

"Ah Yukiko Sakurahime, you are here as well." A voice said and I turned to see a girl with dark skin and lavender hair with one strand sticking out and had a wavy feature to it.

"Ah Rani, I wasn't expecting you here, then again Atlas wouldn't pass up a chance to learn would they?" My so Rani might be an enemy eventually; wow I think a part of me broke at thinking that.

"I shall leave now, let us catch up later. That's what humans do correct. Let us catch up after the first round." And like that Rani started to walk away to the library. So I went to where my room was located, I felt ready to cry.

…

After I put in the password to the door I was greeted by a very nice looking room. There were a lot of pillows all around the floor and a big king sized bed with beautiful sheets and pillows that looked to belong to a king's room. There was also a bookcase set up on the wall with the doors and it was choke full of books too. Finally I saw my servant lounging around near a small kitchen area in the top left of the room. There were also some drapes on the widows blocking some light and there was a small shrine with a statue of a man and a small instrument was near it.

"How do you like the room Master?" Rider asked me as he smirked slightly, most likely from how I was looking around the room.

"It's very nice, feels like I'm at home and a temple at the same time!" To be honest I was very impressed with how the room felt lively with out being too much.

"Thanks. Well you should hit the hay. We got a big day ahead of us." Rider told me and pointed to the windows and the moon was up.

"I see, good night Rider." I said as I took off my shoes and climbed into bed getting ready to sleep.

"Night Master, may you not catch Selene's eyes." Rider said though I couldn't really hear the last bit as I went into the abyss that is sleep.

Matrix logbook

Master level: 1

Yukiko Sakurahime. The true face of the idol Sayuri, a resistance member who fights against the Harwey family through song rather than violence, turned to enka as it was a way of badmouthing the Harweys.

Author's notes

Wow chapter two is long. Well I hope you liked the interactions of the characters and how many of you knew who Akane's servant was from the first chapter. But I figured due to Lancer's character arc in CCC I think her meeting a true idol would happen like that. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I wish you the best


End file.
